Secrets Don't Make Friends
by BBFate
Summary: Someone had a secret... Now that it's out, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Okay, this story is a little different. Someone else has probably done a similar idea, but I've just never seen it. It may not seem like it at first, but I** ** _promise_** **you that this is an Outsiders fanfiction. Give it a chance before you write it off. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

 **Scar POV**

The alarm clock started going off and I wanted nothing more than to turn it off and go back to bed, but I got up and started my morning routine.

I got a shower, brushed my teeth, threw on whatever clothes I thought might be clean, and threw my hair up in a bun. I was too tired to put any real effort into it.

I walked down to my mom's room and opened the door.

"Mom?"

The room was empty, just like it had been. I sighed and went to the kitchen. I made a fresh batch of coffee on the off chance my mom would come home. I grabbed my stuff and went to my truck. It was a big truck that I loved driving and hated parking. I could've traded it in for a car, but it was my Dad's. His pride and joy. There was no way I could part with it, at least not right now.

I pulled up to my first stop. I saw him bolt out of the door and shout something over his shoulder. He climbed in and gave me a scowl.

"You're late."

I rolled my eyes.

"By five minutes. Relax."

We started heading towards the school.

"You gotta smoke?"

"In my purse."

He started going through it and pulled out one for me and one for him.

"You know, Keegan, your mom would kill you if she knew you smoked."

"You've never met her, how would you know?"

I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Good thing she won't find out, then."

He smirked, but then his face turned serious.

"Speaking of moms..."

"No, she hasn't come home."

He sighed.

"Still in Oklahoma City?"

"That's where the money's coming from."

I got $50 every week in the mail. The envelopes always said Oklahoma City, but no address.

"How long's it been?"

"Over two months."

He sighed.

"You know, you really should tell Jason. Maybe he could..."

"I ain't telling anybody and neither are you! I don't need the whole gang finding out. They'd freak."

"Cam would be pissed that you told me and not him."

"I didn't _tell_ you. You figured it out."

"Same difference."

We pulled up into the school. As soon as we did, my back door flew open, scaring me half to death.

"Sup, guys?"

"James, don't do that!"

"Sorry."

But he wasn't. Keegan looked at him.

"Where were you? Dad said you left early."

I usually took both of them to school since James was staying with Keegan while his dad was working.

"I had a lady friend bring me."

"Alright, man!"

They high fived, I rolled my eyes.

"I need more girl friends. Guys are idiots."

"Ah, come on, Scar! You love us!"

"Hey, Jason wants us to meet after school at his place."

"For what?"

James shrugged.

"Don't know he told Daniel last night."

"I can't. I have to work at Bonnie's."

"He's gonna be pissed."

I scowled.

"Yeah, well, I'm not rearranging my life for Jason."

"Whatever. I'm just saying."

I wrote the date on my paper, October 21, 1993, but I couldn't concentrate. All day, my head was in the clouds. Finally, the last bell of the day rang.

"Scarlett, can I have a word with you?"

I sighed and walked up to the desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Bridges?"

"Your mom never came to the parent/teacher conference that I scheduled."

I could feel the color leave my face.

"Yeah, um... She works a lot, and she just... She just really can't make it."

She frowned.

"Well, since your grades are good, it's fine. I was just wondering why she didn't come."

"Like I said, she works a lot and when she is home, she's exhausted. She's doing the best she can."

She nods sympathetically.

"I understand. You can go now."

I walked out of the classroom and let out a breath I wasn't aware I'd been holding. I shook it off and went to work.

Bonnie's was a little convenient store near my house. It was easy, and paid decently. I was sitting behind the register reading a book when I heard the little bells.

"Welcome to Bonnie's. What can I help you..."

I cut off when I looked up.

"We need to talk to you."

They both had scowls on their faces. My coworker looked scared.

"I'm working."

"I really don't give a shit."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Should I call the police?"

She was inching her way towards the phone.

"No, Stacy. I'll be right back."

I rounded the counter and walked passed them out the door. They followed me.

"What're you guys doing here?"

"I told everybody to meet at my house today."

"Yeah, and I had to work. Can't help that."

"You couldn't take one day off?"

"No."

We were having a stare down.

"Come by when your shift's over."

I rolled my eyes.

"Aye aye, Captain."

"Don't be a smartass."

"Whatever."

I went back inside and sat down.

"You know them?"

"Yeah... We're friends."

I said it even though I didn't believe it.

"I never pictured you being friends with Jason Shepherd. Or Mikey Randle, for that matter."

"Yeah, well... Lucky me..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Scar POV**

Sitting here at Jason's while he rambled on and on was tiring. Every time we did this, it was the same thing. Don't get too close to anyone else, if you have a problem then go to someone in the gang, stay away from these people, yadda yadda yadda.

"Are you listening to me, Scar?"

"I hear you loud and clear."

"Don't get smart. You've only been here a year."

After the "meeting" we all just hung out. I was in a corner reading when Cam came and sat beside me.

"If I have to hear one more bad joke from Danny, I'm gonna scream."

I laughed. I evaluated everybody in the room. They'd only known me for a year. Little did they know, I'd known most of them my whole life. I hadn't met them until I moved to Tulsa, but I knew who they were. I'd never tell _them_ that, though. Of course, I only knew their names until I moved here. Now, I _knew_ them. I could put a face with a name.

Keegan Curtis, he was the youngest in the gang next to me. He was 15, played football, and was always smiling. He was one of my closest friends in the group. He looked a lot like his dad, handsome. He was charming. All the girls loved him.

James Curtis was 17 and a skateboarder. He was a ladies man, but was just like his dad when it came to books and movies. Both of us always had our noses in a book and I loved going to the movies with him. We could just enjoy it without interruptions. He was an awesome person, one of the sweetest guys ever.

Daniel Matthews, or Danny as we liked to call him, was 18 and a wisecracker. I guess you'd have to be when you grow up with Two-bit as your dad. He was always cracking jokes and never shut up. And I loved him for it. He could always make me laugh.

Mikey Randle. I honestly don't have much to say about him other than he's 19 and I know he's Steve's son. He doesn't talk much, but when he does its ugly. I've barely ever seen him smile, and he just tends to stick close to Jason. I only consider him part of the gang, not my friend.

Jason Shepherd, Tim's son, was 21 and our unofficial leader. He didn't like us being friends with anyone except each other. He also didn't like me. He can be easygoing let loose, but I swear I'm the only person in the gang he doesn't smile at. I don't like him, but I'm pretty sure he knows that.

Cam Powers was the only one I didn't know much about. He's 17, the captain of the baseball team, and I don't know who his parents are. He's the one I'm closest to, my best friend. He's the only reason I'm in the gang. When I moved here a year ago, we just clicked. The next thing I knew, Jason had told him to bring me to a meeting.

"Since Cam seems to really dig you, Scar, you're gonna be part of the gang."

I was scared of Jason at the time, but I wasn't scared of him anymore. We were a gang, a close one, too. Even though I didn't like him or Mikey, we had each other's backs. I just didn't understand the big deal about not being close to anyone else. That never made sense to me, but I didn't question it.

My name is Scarlett, but I'd punch you if you ever called me that. I go by Scar. I was 16, and I worked a lot. I had to. It'd been that way since my dad died three years before. My mom had never been a mom, but my dad had been amazing. My mom had decided to move us back to Tulsa after two years without dad, and that's when I met the gang. My parents were from Tulsa. I was born in South Carolina. That's where I had lived my whole life until my mom moved us.

It's funny, our gang was really well known. Girls at school _hated_ me for getting into the gang. I mean, they were all pretty good looking guys. They would try to get close with me so they could, but it never worked. I had always gotten along with guys better, anyway.

After the meeting, Keegan asked me to drive him home. We stopped at a little store on the way. We were walking up the aisles.

"You going to the drag race tomorrow night?"

"I don't know. I have to work until 8:00."

He stared at me.

"Don't give me that look. If I want the weekends off, I have to work all week."

"Yeah, but..."

"Keegan?"

We both turned.

"Shit!"

I scurried off to another aisle. I knew Keegan would do his signature grin.

"Hey, Dad. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Who were you just talking to?"

"A friend from school. She had to go, though."

"That the girl who picks you up?"

Dammit... He saw my truck outside.

"Yeah..."

"You and James spend a lot of time with her, kiddo."

He nodded.

"We'd like to meet her, you know."

"I know, but..."

"What's going on, Keegan? You've been dodging this since you guys became friends. I've met everybody else."

I roll my eyes while listening to them. Keegan's dad doesn't know his son hangs out with Jason Shepherd. He'd freak.

"I know. Soon. I promise."

I gawked at that.

"Alright. Need a ride?"

"No, I'm covered."

I waited until he left the store.

"How could you promise that?"

He turns around to face me.

"What do you want me to say? I'm riding around town with a stranger in his eyes!"

I stomp out of the store and to my truck. He gets in and sighs.

"He won't put it together, Scar."

"He could..."

"He wouldn't..."

"I can't do it. I can't risk that. You wouldn't even know if..."

"That wasn't my fault! I can't help it that you freaked when you heard what my dad's name was!"

He's right. He wouldn't know if it hadn't been for that day back when we first met.

"My dad always said I had Ponyboy's eyes. You don't think Sodapop would notice that?"

"I don't know..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **Soda POV**

I couldn't understand why we hadn't met this friend of Keegan's.

"Hey, honey."

"Hey."

My wife kissed me and grabbed the food from my hands.

"Where's Keegan and James?"

"Don't know where James is, but Keegan's with that girl."

"Her name's Scar."

We both turned to see James coming through the front door.

"Hey, your dad said to call him when you got home. He's coming back home next week."

He smiled.

"Okay, sounds good."

"You look pretty excited about that yourself."

My wife smirked at me. I smiled.

"Yeah. I've missed Pony."

"I don't. Hey, Lydia."

"Steve Randle, have you ever heard of knocking?"

"How long have you known me?"

I pulled James into the living room.

"Why don't you guys want us to meet Scar?"

He frowned at me.

"I don't have a problem with that. Who does?"

"Keegan. He keeps dodging it."

"Well, I'll have you meet her in the morning when she picks us up. Sound good?"

"Sounds good."

"What sounds good?"

We turned to see Keegan.

"I'm gonna bring Scar up to the door in the morning. Uncle Soda wants to meet her."

His face paled.

"Dad, no..."

"You can't keep riding with her if I don't meet her."

"Come on, relax Keegan. I'm sure..."

"She won't meet you..."

James looked confused.

"She shouldn't have a..."

"She won't... She's already said she won't..."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you."

"Keegan..."

"She won't..."

 **Scar POV**

"No..."

"He's not gonna notice anything! Come on! We can't ride with you anymore if you don't..."

"Just say you're going to the bus stop. I'll pick you up from there..."

"Scarlett..."

I winced.

"No. No deal."

"Whatever. I'm tired of this shit. Don't pick us up. We'll ride with Cam."

He hung up on me.

I decided not to go to school the next day. I really didn't wanna face Keegan, so I took the day shift at work so I'd be off that night. The bell rang.

"Hi, welcome to Bonn..."

I stopped. He walked up to me.

"Are you Scar?"

I swallowed.

"I..."

"Well...?"

"I..."

His tone was soft. He didn't look mad or anything. He looked kind of worried after seeing my expression.

"Look, I know you're Scar. I just wanna talk."

"I think I'm gonna be sick..."

I ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach. Seeing him up close... It was too much for me. When I walked out, he was standing there.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"I saw your truck outside. I'm guessing you're not at school because of that?"

I nodded again.

"I just wanted to meet you. I mean, my son and nephew are with you all the time."

He shoots me that same grin that gets Keegan out of trouble. I don't look him in the eyes. I can't. I fish around in my brain for an excuse.

"I just... I don't like meeting new people. It... It gives me really bad anxiety."

He frowned.

"But, you meet people working here."

"Only because I know I'll never see them again."

When did I get this good at lying?

"I didn't mean to upset you. I knew you were a good kid."

We talked for a few more minutes before he told me that they could still ride with me. It was the oddest interaction I'd ever had. He could tell something was off. I know he could.

My shift ended at 3:00, and I went home and climbed into my bed, planning on just sulking the rest of the weekend. I was in a not-so-peaceful sleep when I felt a hand rubbing circles on my back.

"Hey. Hey, wake up."

"Hmbfrbuber..."

He chuckled.

"Come on."

He turned me on my back. I opened my eyes. He frowned.

"What?"

"You look a little pale."

He put his hand on my head.

"You don't feel warm."

I sighed.

"What're you doing here, Keegan? What time is it?"

"It's 7:30. I went to Bonnie's, but you weren't there."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah, I took the day shift."

"You didn't go to school..."

I laid back down and buried my face in my pillow.

"Hey, it's okay. It's my fault..."

"It's not your fault."

I propped myself on my elbows, facing the headboard.

"I met your dad today."

I looked at him. His eyes widened.

"What? How?"

"He saw my truck at Bonnie's."

"And?"

I got up and headed towards the kitchen. He followed.

"I puked."

He made a face.

"So that's why you're pale. You always get sick when you're stressed."

I grabbed two bottles of Pepsi and threw one to him.

"He said I could drive you."

"Anything else?"

"He... He kept staring at me. I don't think he put it together, but he could sense something."

"Are you ever gonna tell anyone?"

"I don't know... I never would've told you if I hadn't heard you that day..."

 ***flashback***

I'd only been in Tulsa a couple of months, but I liked it. I saw one of my friends after school one day at the store I worked at. I walked up behind him. He was talking to Jason Shepherd's dad. I was about to say something when he spoke.

"So, how's ole Sodapop doing?"

I froze.

"He's good."

"Still causing trouble?"

I could hear him smile.

"Always."

"I'm sure he is. Gotta go, son. Say hey to your dad for me!"

He waves and then turned to face me.

"Hey, Scar! Scar?"

He said my name again when I hesitated.

"Sodapop's your dad?"

I became aware that I was nearly shouting. He widened his eyes.

"Yeah...? Why?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick..."

I ran to the bathroom. Later that day, I told him how I knew his dad. I'd heard my dad talk about Keegan, too, but that name didn't stick out as much as Sodapop.

"We've gotta tell dad! He'll..."

"No! We can't!"

He eyed me.

"Why not?"

"We just... Can't..."

I never told him why...

 ***end flashback***

"So, you were in almost the exact same position today. It took you a couple of days to get over that."

"I know... Wait, I thought you were going to the big race tonight?"

"Not tonight. I already ordered pizza. Your favorite, plain cheese."

The next couple of weeks went by without a hitch. Until the money my mom usually sent me every Wednesday didn't come.

I didn't need it. My mom had spent all of our savings to own the tiny house we moved in to. All I had to pay were a few bills. I had enough to cover it. But, it did help me to be able to do things on the weekends. I thought that she'd just been too short that week.

I was right. The next week, she'd sent me double with an "I'm sorry" on it. The next Wednesday, there was no money again. I sighed. It was the day before Thanksgiving, and we'd been out of school for the break. When I got home from work, I was shocked when I walked in the door.

"Mom?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **Scar POV**

"Hey, Scar..."

"What're you doing here?"

I heard the accusation in my voice.

"I... I didn't want you to be alone for Thanksgiving..."

"But being alone for three months is okay?!"

I couldn't help it. I was pissed. She looked down.

"You didn't even tell me you were leaving! It wasn't until the money got here that I realized you were actually gone! I thought I just kept missing you when you were home!"

She stood up from the couch.

"Moving here for me was a mistake. I couldn't do it, anymore... But, you... You're happy here."

"It's illegal..."

"Baby, listen to me..."

"Don't..."

I stepped away from her.

"Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?!"

She didn't even flinch.

"I tried to... I just... Can't get over this..."

"That's not an excuse for leaving your _16 year old daughter_ to live by herself."

She sighed.

"Please... Can't we enjoy Thanksgiving? Then we'll talk, I promise..."

I gave in.

"Okay... Fine... As long as you're clean..."

"I am today."

The next day went fine. I called Cam and told him I wasn't coming over, that my mom didn't have to work after all. Friday morning, I walked into the kitchen and started making coffee, ready to clear the air.

"Mom, you up yet?"

I didn't hear a response. I walked down the hall and opened her door.

"Mom?"

The room was empty. When the bag she'd brought with her wasn't there, I knew she was gone. There was a letter on the night stand.

 _My dearest Scarlett,_

 _I know what you think and you're right. I'm a terrible mom and I always will be. I don't know how to change it. I wish your dad were here, I would've never left. I'm so glad we got to spend the day together. It was nice. I have to get back. There's some money in my dresser._

 _I love you._

My blood began to boil. Love me? Yeah, right. Dad was the only one who ever loved me. I was pissed beyond belief. The phone rang several times, but I didn't answer it. I just sat on the couch, staring at a picture on the wall of us. Me and her. I heard my door open.

"Hello?"

I didn't move my eyes from the picture.

"Hey, there you are, I've been trying to... Wait, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Danny."

I could feel his eyes burning a hole in me.

"Um... Where's your mom?"

"She left. Gone before I woke up this morning."

He looked at what I was staring at. He walked out of the room, but I could hear him on the phone. Eventually, everyone in the gang was there. I hadn't seen them, but I could hear them. They all walked in a few minutes later.

"Scar..."

"Don't, Cam."

I finally looked at them. They all looked pissed, but I knew it wasn't at me.

I walked over to that picture and took it off the wall. The next thing I knew, I was throwing it across the room, nearly hitting Mikey with it. It shattered. I didn't even mean to do it.

"Mikey, I..."

"It's okay."

Hearing his voice gentle startled me.

"I'm okay, now."

They stayed all day. Jason went out and got us food, and it was unofficially decided that everyone was staying.

Keegan was sleeping with me.

"You know, your mom would kill my mom if she knew about this."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. No one approved of June Hurst."

"I can't blame her. I mean... How could she do this to you? Leaving in the first place was bad, but coming back and giving you hope? That's low, even for her..."

"Yeah... And now the gang knows she was gone."

He sighed.

"They already did. I told them a while back."

"Jackass..."

"I ain't gonna lie, though. When Danny called us, I was sure you'd be crying when we got here."

"You won't ever see that. I don't cry in front of people. I don't even cry alone."

A couple of weeks went by, and things went back to normal. I was alone, my mom was gone, and I got money in the mail. One afternoon, someone was knocking on my door. When I opened it, it was a police officer. My heart was pounding.

"Can I help you?"

"You Scarlett Curtis? June Curtis's daughter?"

I nodded. He took off his hat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 **Soda POV**

There was a knock at the door. When I answered it, there was a woman in a suit.

"Hi, I'm Carol Bennett. I'm with the state of Oklahoma."

My body stiffened, thinking of memories that were making me sick. Lydia came up behind me.

"How can we help you?"

"May I come in?"

Lydia invited her in and took her to our living room.

"I'm here to talk to you about your brother's daughter."

Me and Lydia looked at each other.

"I think you're mistaken, ma'am. My brother has two sons, no daughters."

She flipped through her papers.

"You're not Sodapop Curtis? Darrel Curtis's brother?"

My eyes widened, as did Lydia's.

"Wait..."

About that time, Ponyboy walked in the room.

"What's going on?"

"I'm... I'm not sure..."

Pony'd been staying with us since his wife had died the year before. He'd been on a book tour, which is why his sons, James and Nicky, had been staying with us.

"I was just telling Sodapop here that I need to discuss his brother's daughter."

"This is Ponyboy, my other brother..."

I shook my head. Pony gawked.

"Darry didn't have a daughter!"

He was just as shocked as I was.

"No... This _has_ to be a mistake."

"It's not. His daughter, Scarlett..."

"What's wrong with Scar?"

We turned to see Keegan. When no one spoke, he repeated himself.

"I said, what's wrong with Scar?"

She ignored him and looked at me.

"I'm sure you know your brother died in an accident three years ago?"

I nodded. I'd been mad because June didn't even tell us until a week after the funeral, so we didn't even get to go.

"Well, last night, June Curtis overdosed on heroin in Oklahoma City. We need to discuss what to do with Scarlett. You two are her only living relatives."

"Where is she?"

Keegan was worked up, now.

"Wait a minute..."

A thought dawned on me. I'd been in such a state of shock, I didn't catch Keegan saying Scar until now.

"Keegan, is Scar...?"

I knew she looked familiar. I just couldn't pinpoint it.

"I'm confused. Were you really not aware that Darrel had a child?"

I shook my head. How did we not know? We had talked to him almost every day up until he died.

"Where's Scar?!"

The woman was startled by Keegan's outburst.

"At the police station."

He looked at me and straightened up.

"Dad."

I looked at Ms. Bennett.

"What're our options?"

"Dad?!"

Lydia rushed to Keegan.

"We won't let anything happen. Okay? Just... Just let us talk to Ms. Bennett."

He nodded with a scowl and left the room. She came and sat back down beside me.

"Well, there's really only two. Either you take custody of her, or we'll need to find her a foster home. Like I said, you two are her only living relatives.

"Soda, we can't let that happen..."

"I know, Lydia... I just..."

I looked at Ponyboy.

"Why didn't he tell us? Why didn't _June_ tell us when he died? I would've never let her stay with June."

We hadn't liked June. Ever. She'd always been a junkie. Darry loved her, anyway. Pony shook his head.

"I have no idea."

After talking some more, Lydia and I signed the custody papers. It was all a blur. The woman said she had a couple of other things to do, so she'd call us when it was time to pick her up. Me and Pony went to Keegan's room.

"We wanna talk to you."

He was sitting in his desk chair. He sighed.

"Go ahead."

"Did you know that Scarlett was Darry's kid?"

"It's _Scar_. And yeah, I did."

Ponyboy spoke next.

"And did you know that her mom has been living in Oklahoma City instead of _with_ Scar for the last few months?"

He looked down.

"Yeah..."

"Why didn't you tell us, Keegan? This would've been done from the start!"

"She didn't want me to! I tried..."

"Yeah, you tried really hard... That's why she didn't wanna meet me, isn't it? She thought I'd put it together, which I wouldn't have because I didn't even know she existed!"

He winced. I didn't yell very often. Pony started pacing the room.

"She knew that. She just didn't wanna risk it..."

"You and James are in..."

"James doesn't know... I'm the only one who does... She told me when she heard your name. She freaked out and I made her tell me what got her upset..."

I ran my hands through my hair. Lydia came in.

"They've got everything done. She's ready to be picked up."

I took a breath and looked at my son. I was mad as fire at him, but I knew he needed this.

"You coming?"

 **Scar POV**

"I'm sorry, but your mother died last night of a drug overdose..."

That sentence kept replaying over and over in my head. He had brought me down here, and another man started asking me questions like I was a criminal.

"The man said your mother had been living there for months. Is that true?"

His tone was harsh.

"Yes, sir..."

"And you've been living alone?"

"Yes."

"And it never occurred to you to come to the police and tell us, huh?"

I slammed my hands on the table.

"Dammit, my mom was bad, but I didn't wanna see her in jail! She just died, and you're really grilling me about all of this?! Seriously?! The person she was living with told you enough!"

That had happened over an hour ago. After I'd blown up, his face twisted into guilt. Now, I'm sitting here waiting in the same room. They act like I'm gonna run or something. Finally, after what felt like ages, the door opened. When I looked up, I about lost it. I stood up and ran into Keegan's arms.

"I'm sorry..."

I didn't cry. I couldn't.

"It was a suicide, Keegan. Because of me..."

He pulled me tighter.

"No. No, it's not your fault."

"The note said its because she was selfish when it came to me! That she couldn't live with herself anymore! I said some stuff to her when she came back. I..."

He pulled me back and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You listen to me. This isn't your fault. You hear me? It's not. She made her choice... There's nothing you could've done."

He sighed.

"Scar, I think she knew she was gonna do it. I think that's why she came back... To see you one last time. It's not because of what you said."

I lowered my head.

"So, what happens now?"

"My parents signed the papers."

I looked up at him wide eyed.

"They signed them? Even though..."

He shook his head.

"They didn't have to know about you. They weren't gonna let you be put in a foster home."

We walked out of the room and headed towards the front of the station. I'd never seen Ponyboy before, and the last time I'd seen Sodapop, I was too nervous to pay that much attention. When we got closer to the group, my eyes were focused on the floor.

"Guys, let me introduce you to Scar. Scar, these are your uncles."

I finally looked up.

"I'm your Uncle Pony."

"And, well, you've met me."

They were smiling. I gave them a weak smile in return.

We spent the rest of the day at my house getting my stuff packed into my truck. I walked in to catch Ponyboy looking at a family photo of me and my parents.

"Uncle Pony?"

He jumped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright."

It was a picture that'd been taken not long before my dad died.

"He looks... So young still..."

I smiled.

"Yeah. He does."

When we got to their house, I was greeted by a woman who immediately wrapped me in a hug.

"Hi, sweetie! I'm your Aunt Lydia, Soda's wife."

Keegan told me that Pony'd took James out to eat to explain things to him. I was sitting in my new bedroom, by the way, this house was _huge_ , when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in."

James came in, looking pretty pissed at me. He leaned against the railing with his arms crossed.

"Hey, James..."

"Scarlett, what the hell?!"

I winced for two reasons. He called me Scarlett, and he was yelling. It was hard seeing the sweetest guy I knew so pissed. After I didn't say anything, he sighed and sat beside me.

"This is bullshit, Scar."

"I know..."

"You should've told me. You should've told dad, you should've told Uncle Soda!"

"I know, I know..."

We didn't say anything else. He finally hugged me.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be..."

After he left, the house became quiet. It was late, and with everything happening so fast, I hadn't had the chance to really process what had happened. Then, all of the sudden, it all came crashing down.

I started bawling... I hadn't done that since my dad had died. Yeah, my mom was shitty, but I did love her. Now, I just felt alone even though I was surrounded by people for the first time ever. I spoke to the ceiling, whispering.

"I love you, mom. Maybe you're clean wherever you are... Take care of her, dad..."

I cried myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 **Soda POV**

I was sitting on my back porch with Steve, Two-bit, and Ponyboy. Me and Pony'd just got back from June's "funeral". The kids went out to eat, which was good because I needed a drink.

"How was it?"

I took a swig of my beer.

"You know, man, it sucks that I had to go to her's when she's the reason I didn't go to my brother's..."

I'd never forgive June for that. Me and Pony were worried sick when neither of us could get a hold of him for almost two weeks. June finally answered to tell us to stop calling because Darry was dead. When I asked her when the funeral was, she said, "last week," like it was no big deal.

But, I couldn't not go to her's. Scar needed to be there, no matter how bad her mom had been.

"I know, buddy. Hang in there."

"How's the kid doing? You know, being here and all."

Ponyboy answered.

"You can tell she's been living on her own."

Two-bit arched an eyebrow.

"How?"

I chuckled.

"Well, we have to pry our kids out of bed with the jaws of life in the mornings, tell them to clean up after themselves, make sure they do their homework. She does all of that without being asked, she even wakes up early and she's been out of school."

I sighed. Steve looked pissed.

"Because of June, the kid had to grow up. How old is she, anyway?"

"16, a sophomore. I'm hoping I'll have to pry her out of bed one day. She needs to enjoy being a kid."

"Yeah, we're gonna make her quit her job. Scar doesn't need to work right now."

Both Steve and Two-bit choked on their drinks.

"Did you say Scar?!"

I eyed Steve.

"Yeah...?"

Two-bit spoke up.

"I've met her! She hangs out with Danny!"

"Mikey, too."

"What?"

"Yeah, Mikey's talked about her."

"If she hangs out with Mikey, then that means..."

"Sodapop..."

"She hang out with Jason?"

That was the only disagreement me and Steve ever had. He rolled his eyes.

"Soda, it's not like that anymore. Tim's straight, so's his boy. He's a good kid..."

"I don't want her around him. He's been in the cooler a lot."

"So were we. The only one of us who's never been in the cooler is Pony."

Pony scowls. Two-bit speaks up.

"He's really not a bad kid."

I groan and take another swig.

 **Scar POV**

"You ready to go back to school tomorrow?"

I shrugged. We're sitting in a little booth in my favorite restaurant.

"I guess. Better than sitting at y'all's house all day."

Keegan shifted uncomfortably.

"You know, it's your house, too."

"Oh, yeah... Sorry... Better than sitting at _the_ house all day..."

I gave him a smile, but my heart wasn't in it.

"How's your nausea been?"

"Pretty bad..."

It sounds bad, but being around Sodapop and Ponyboy made me feel sick. They reminded me too much of my dad...

"They're... Exactly like he described them. It's weird."

"Um... So..."

He looked nervous. I rolled my eyes.

"Spit it out, James."

"Jason wants to meet tomorrow..."

"What, to chew me out?"

"Scar..."

I crossed my arms and slumped back against the booth.

"You told him?"

"I told all of them..."

"I'm surprised they weren't at the door ready to chew me out."

"Jason can't. You know that."

"Yeah, why do Uncle Pony and Soda hate Jason?"

"They don't... _Hate_ him. They just think he's bad news."

"Then they better stop letting Mikey over."

They both laughed.

"They won't do that. He's like part of the family."

"Part of _your_ family. Mikey hates me."

James looked shocked. Keegan and Cam were the only ones that I'd told how I felt about Jason and Mikey.

"Mikey doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does. So does Jason."

"No, they don't. They just... Have a funny way of..."

I stared at Keegan.

"Really? I've seen both of them laugh and stuff with you guys. They don't do it with me."

"You're intimidating."

I scowled.

 **Soda POV**

"Hey, did you guys eat?"

Scar looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Um, yeah. We did."

"This is Steve and Two-bit."

Steve shook her hand, but Two-bit hugged her. She excused herself and I looked at Two-bit confused. So did Steve.

"She comes to the house to hang out with Danny a lot."

They left after that. I decided now was as good a time as any.

"Scar, can you come down here a minute?"

I heard a faint _sure_ and got Lydia and Pony. She walked in and sat at the table.

"We wanna talk to you about your job."

Lydia spoke up next.

"We think it'd be best of you quit."

Her eyes got wide.

"What? Why?"

"Sweetie, you've been working since you were 13. Keegan and James told us how much you worked."

"But, a lot of 16 year olds have jobs."

Pony spoke next.

"Yeah, that they just got. You've been working for three years. Take a break until your Senior year, that's all we're asking."

I nodded.

"You're only a sophomore. You can do chores around the house like the boys. Or just ask us for money if you guys are going out. We got it."

"Scar, Scar!"

Pony's 7 year old, Nicky, walked in and jumped on Scar's lap. She'd only been here three days, but he had gotten close to her.

"Hey, bud. What's going on?"

"Can you play with me?"

She looked at us, but looked sad.

"I'll quit and see what I think about it, but if I don't like it, I would like to go back..."

Lydia nodded.

"Sounds like a good deal. Let's just see how it goes."

She left the room with Nicky on her hip.

"Nick, you can walk!"

"Can't hear you, daddy!"

Pony rolled his eyes. I chuckled.

"He's a handful."

He popped a grin.

"Hope he didn't give you too much trouble while I was away... Speaking of that..."

I sighed and walked to the sink to do the dishes.

"What is it, Pone?"

"My publisher wants me to go on another tour..."

"For how long?"

"Six months... In Europe..."

I dropped a plate and it smashed into pieces.

"Sodapop!"

"Sorry, sorry... Six months? In Europe?"

"I can take the kids with me, Soda. I know it's a lot..."

I shook my head.

"No. They need to be in school, not homeschooled. They need to be with their friends. It's just... Gosh, Ponyboy. I thought two in a half months across the U.S. was a long time and far away..."

He looked guilty.

"I won't go..."

"What?!"

"I won't go. It's not your responsibility to raise my kids."

Lydia stepped up.

"Ponyboy, we've got it. It was just a shock, that's all."

I had the perfect wife, no one could argue with that. He sat down at the table and ran his hands through his hair and rested them on his neck.

"With Sydney gone, I don't know how to handle things... Writing is all I ever wanted to do. Now, I don't know..."

I sat next to him.

"We've got them."

"Are you sure, Sodapop?"

"I'm sure. When do you leave?"

"January 3rd..."

"So, we have a month. It's fine."

 **Scar POV**

My first day back at school was a relief. A good distraction. I was hoping it would drag. I wasn't ready to face the rest of the boys. I could avoid them at school, I knew their schedules.

The day did drag by. By the time the last bell rung, I was dreading it. We were going to Jason's after I quit my job.

"Scarlett, a word..."

I had almost made it out of the class when Mrs. Bridges stopped me. I went back to her desk, shoulders hunched over.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I was made aware of the situation. Why your mother was never able to come."

She looked mad. I wasn't in the mood.

"So, what do you want? An apology?"

She looked taken aback by that.

"I'm making straight A's. I always have. So what, my mom wasn't here. It didn't really matter."

"I want a conference with your guardian. Tomorrow, after school."

"Fine."

I went to my truck and waited for Keegan and James.

"James is riding with Cam."

I jumped. I had zoned out.

Walking into Bonnie's knowing I was quitting was hard. Working was a part of my life. I needed to do it to earn my keep.

"Hey, Stacey. Is Bonnie here?"

"Yeah, and you're late."

"Doesn't matter."

I walked into the office. Bonnie was a nice woman who'd been more of a mom to me than anyone.

"There you are! I heard about what happened. How are you?"

She had me in a tight hug.

"I'm okay, but... My Uncles want me to quit."

She frowned.

"Why?"

"Something about me being a kid."

She nodded.

"Well, if you ever wanna come back, the door's always open."

When we pulled up to Jason's, I felt the nausea coming on. Keegan turned to me.

"Ready?"

"Not really."

We climbed out of the truck and walked up the driveway. Keegan pushed open the door, and it took a lot in me not to puke right there.

 **Author's note: Hey, guys! I know this is different and I hope you like it! Any suggestions or comments are appreciated! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 **Scar POV**

We walked into Jason's rec room, and everybody was already there. Heads turned, as did my stomach. I really don't do stress.

It's easy to see why everyone's pissed. Except Cam, all of them had connections to my family.

"Sit."

Normally, I'd roll my eyes at Jason, but I didn't. I did exactly what I was told.

"When Keegan told us your mom was gone, I was pissed. When he told us you were living alone, I was pissed. Finding out that you're a Curtis? There's not even a word that matches what I'm feeling."

He points at Keegan.

"And you. You didn't tell us. Not a damn thing. You knew she was your cousin."

He looked back at me.

"I'm not even gonna ask you why you did it cause you won't tell me, but you better not do it again. Next time, we need to know something this big."

I nodded, but didn't mean it. He chewed me out for a good thirty minutes. Even Mikey said a couple of things. It was always amazing how Jason never yelled, but getting scolded by him was the worst. Finally, it was over and we were all just hanging out. My book was ripped out if my hands and I looked up to see Cam looking pissed.

"You should've told me."

"But I didn't. I can't change that..."

He sighed and sat beside me.

"Are you okay?"

I don't answer him.

The next day, me, Sodapop, and Lydia are all sitting in front of Mrs. Bridges.

"As you could probably understand, I wanted to see for myself that you would come."

Soda nods. Lydia speaks.

"Of course."

"I don't understand what kind of a mother could..."

"Now, wait a minute. It doesn't matter anymore. None of it does. She was awful, but she was mine and you're not gonna talk about her that way. She just died a week ago. Seriously?"

"Young lady..."

"She's right. That's none of your business. It's settled, we've got her, and her grades are good. You can't just say whatever."

She apologized for her behavior. I'd never been so glad to get out of school in my life.

 **Soda POV**

 _All I see are people falling, their faces contorted in pain. Blood stains on the grass. Holding a gun and just firing. When I pull the trigger, there's a scream so loud, that it shakes me._

I woke up with a jolt, still hearing the screaming. It took me a second to get my head clear before I bolted out of my room and down the hall. When I got to the door, the screaming has stopped. I saw Ponyboy sitting at the edge of the bed while Keegan was holding her. James came up beside me.

"What happened?"

"I guess a nightmare."

Keegan looked worried while she took shaky breaths. Pony's eyes met mine.

After getting everyone back to bed, me and Pony went to the kitchen.

"Man, I'll be honest, Pone. I don't miss those."

"I've never seen it happen. Being on this side... That was..."

"Scary?"

"Yeah. But, it looks like Keegan has his dad's touch."

I smile.

"Yeah. He's a good kid, so I guess I'll keep him."

"When's Lydia get back?"

"Hopefully a week. It just depends."

Lydia's a lawyer, one if the best in the state. She was in Oklahoma City preparing for a trial.

I still work at the DX, but I'm a manager. I was happy with that. It didn't bother me that Lydia made the bacon.

"It's funny, her screams actually floated into _my_ nightmare."

"Vietnam?"

"Yeah..."

I didn't have them very often, but I did have nightmares about my experiences over there every once in a while. I wasn't even there long, and it still haunted me. It always would.

 **Cam POV**

It was our last day of school before Christmas break when Keegan and Janes tell us about the nightmares.

"Her screams have scared Nicky, but I think he's getting used to it. He's slept through them the last couple of days..."

"What're they about?"

"She won't say. Uncle Pony and dad said that Pony'd lived with them for years. That they would go away... Eventually..."

When we told Jason and Mikey, we all agreed not tell her we knew.

"We've got bigger things to talk about, anyways."

"Like what?"

"Protection."

Mikey spoke up next.

"Someone found out who's kid she is. They know who her dad is. Was..."

Danny spoke up.

"And that calls for protection how?"

"They want revenge on Darry. He did something to piss him off."

"But, Darry's dead."

"The guy doesn't think so... We don't think he'd touch anyone, but we all need to stay close just in case. Anyone even associated with the Curtis name could be a target. Don't go anywhere alone."

 **Scar POV**

I was happy it was the break. I could stay up all night and sleep all day. In fact, I did. Sleeping during the day, made the nightmares stop. I'd never been so thankful for my uncles making me quit my job.

At night, I did my chores and read. I'd go to sleep when the sun was coming up and sleep until around noon. I wasn't getting much sleep, but I was doing the best I could.

One day, while I was reading on my bed, James came in fuming. He slammed the door.

"Um... Come in?"

"My dad's going away again."

He slumped into my desk chair.

"For how long?"

"Six months. _Europe_."

He sighed.

"I hate it. It wasn't so bad when mom was alive, but it's just so much harder now."

"Have you told him that?"

He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Are you kidding me? I put on my best happy face and tell him how happy I am for him. And I am, it's just... Ugh!"

"It'll be okay..."

"No, it won't. Nicky doesn't need that..."

"You should tell him. Tell him the truth."

His eyes shot yo to meet mine.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black! Tell me, did you tell your mom not to go?"

My jaw dropped and I stood up.

"That's _not_ the same. I didn't know my mom left or where she'd gone! I would've begged her not to leave and she still would've! Uncle Pony would stay if you asked him!"

"It is the same! You didn't do it when she came home for Thanksgiving. You could've done it then!"

"We were suppose to talk about it, and she bailed! Stop being an ass."

"Stop getting in my business!"

I gawked at him.

"You're the one who came in here talking about how mad you were about your dad leaving! If you're not gonna tell him the truth, then just be glad you'll know where he is and be able to talk to him!"

"You're gonna tell me all if this shit when you didn't listen to it yourself?!"

"I'm trying to help you, here!"

"You're such a damn, stubborn smartass, I see why your mom hated you, now!

We'd been standing in each other's, but when he said that, I took a steep back. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Scar, I..."

I spoke barely above a whisper, turning away from him.

"Get out of my room, James... Just get the hell out..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 **Soda POV**

I'd been trying to wrap my head around everything going on. Finding out Darry had a kid, why he wouldn't have told us. It was bugging me. I still thought about when he left, certain times I've talked to him over the years. He never gave me anything... Or did he...

 ***flashbacks***

It was Sunday, the day we all had dinner at Darry's. As I was striding up with my new girl, Lydia, the first girl I'd allowed to get really close to me since Sandy, Steve nudged me.

"Uh, Soda...?"

He pointed to the front of the yard. I sped up my pace and walked up the steps to the porch and through the screen door.

"Darry, you moving?"

"Yeah, little buddy. I am."

He had a strange look on his face.

"Where to? Moving downtown like we did?"

"No... I'm..."

We heard the back door shut and June walked in, eyes glossy and looking sleepy.

"Hey, sweetie!"

She pecked Darry on the mouth.

"Hey, Soda, how're you, honey?"

I inwardly winced as her eyes kept shutting, looking like she would fall asleep any second.

"Why don't you go lie down. Okay?"

Darry was embarrassed. She giggled.

"You're so silly, Dar, but I will even though I'm not sleepy."

He waited two minutes and went to check on her.

"She's out."

I nodded. Wasn't sleepy my ass...

We had dinner, and all through it Darry stayed quiet.

"Say, where's Pony? I thought he was coming back from campus this weekend?"

He looked down, playing with his fork.

"Let's just say, I'm not his favorite person right now."

"Why?"

"Yeah, Superman. Why's the kid mad at you this time?"

"Shut up, Two-bit."

"He's mad because I... _We're_ moving. Me and June."

"He upset you're selling the house? I'll calm him down. It'll..."

"We're moving to South Carolina..."

It was quiet for a minute, all of us shocked. Surprisingly, Two-bit beat me to yelling.

"You're _what_?! Why in the hell are you moving there?!"

Darry winced. Two-bit didn't usually yell.

"June knows some friends there. They got us some jobs. She wants to get away from here after everything that happened. She..."

I couldn't listen anymore.

"That was her own damn fault, Darry! She got herself into that mess!"

I got up from the table.

"This is shit, Dar."

"I know, but it's partly my fault. You know that."

"You didn't... Forget it! You wanna move for some bitch who can't get herself straight instead of staying here with your family, then go."

Rage flashed through his eyes. Before either of us could say anything else, Steve was pulling me outside with Lydia and Two-but following close behind.

OoO

"Hello?"

"Hey, Soda."

"Hey, Dar."

"How's Matt?"

I chuckled.

"As good as a two year old can be, I guess... You know, it'd be nice for you to meet him."

"I know, I will one day... What about Steve's boy, Mikey?"

"He's finally walking. Took him long enough, we were starting to worry about the little guy."

There's a long beat before...

"How're you doing, Dar?"

"I'm... Ugh, I'm doing lousy, Sodapop. Real lousy."

He sighed.

"I can't help her. I've tried everything, I can't get her to stop. She just won't... Won't even try."

I swallowed thickly.

"Come on home, Dar. Just come home. If you can't help her, then there's no use... You're not married or anything, and you know you're always welcome back. I gotta couch with your name on it as long as you need it."

"I don't... I can't just leave her..."

I kept my voice low and calm. We didn't need to fight right now.

"This is killing you. Hell, it's killing me. I haven't seen you in almost four years. We talk almost everyday, but it's not the same."

"Give me some time, I'll think about it."

OoO

"How was Matt's 4th birthday?"

"It was good. Real good. How're you doing?"

"I'm okay, Sodapop."

I narrowed my eyes, even though he couldn't see, and lowered my voice.

"Something's going on. I can hear it in your voice."

"We got married... Last week..."

I just about dropped the phone. Pony was pissed when I told him.

"We were so close. He said he'd leave soon her last week! What the hell happened in a week to make him marry her?!"

"I don't know, Pony. I just don't know... She must be a damn witch or something."

June could always change Darry's mind. We just thought we had him this time...

OoO

"Where've you been? I couldn't get a hold of you!"

"I've just... Been real busy the last few days."

"You sound... Different..."

He didn't sound tired or defeated like he had been the last five years. He sounded... Happy.

"June getting better?"

The voice changed again.

"No. It's just, I have a good thing going here, you know? I like it here."

"But, you don't love her."

"I do love her, Soda. Especially now... You know that doesn't stop just because someone hurts you. You should know that more than anybody..."

My blood boiled, knowing he was talking about Sandy.

"That's a low blow, even for you. I'm happy, now. And you're wrong. I don't love that bitch and I never really did. You should know that!"

I hung up on him.

OoO

"Keegan, huh? So, it's a boy. I'm happy for you, Sodapop. Two boys."

I was smiling in the phone booth at the hospital.

"Yeah. I guess the Curtis gene only makes boys."

"Yeah, I guess so... Speaking of boys, how's James?"

"He's good. Haven't talked to Pony lately?"

"I've missed a couple of his calls, but I never know where he is, so I can't get a hold of him myself. I'm proud of him, though. His first tour..."

"I'm proud of him, too. Sydney's got James. They come over a lot. She'd like to meet you..."

"Maybe one day..."

OoO

"Matt's terrible two's weren't this bad. I feel like Keegan's literally kicking my ass."

He chuckled.

"Just wait. Terrible three's are even worse if they have terrible two's."

I chuckled.

"How would you know?"

He cleared his throat.

"I remember you and Pony at that age. Plus, some of my coworkers have youngins."

"You ever gonna have one?"

I didn't want him to with June, but I knew he probably wanted to.

"Are you kidding? You and Pony were enough for me. June doesn't want kids, anyway."

OoO

"How did you deal with me when I was 16? I feel like I wanna hug and choke Matt all at the same time."

He laughed long and hard.

"What goes around, comes around!"

"Yeah, yeah... Keegan's so easy right now..."

"That's because he's 10. The most you have to worry about is a broken bone from falling off a bike."

"Yeah, and with Matt I'm worried that he'll come in one day telling me he's got a girl pregnant..."

Darry _really_ laughed at that one.

OoO

"Hello?!"

June's lit, and I could tell.

"Can I talk to Darry? I've been trying to..."

All of the sudden, she started crying.

"June? What's going on?"

"Stop calling here! Just stop, Soda! Doesn't matter anymore, Darry's dead!"

She hung up on me, but I called her back later. I was stung, hurt, crushed. I was crying when I called her back.

"What happened? Dammit, June tell me!"

I was tired and just wanted to know what happened. Her silence was pissing me off.

"He fell off a roof..."

I started really crying. Darry had been so damn good at his job, I never thought that would happen.

"The idiot that had done work on it the day before did a half-assed job! I'm suing the shit out of him!"

"When's the funeral? We'll come."

"Last week."

Anger filled in the sadness that I had.

"You're a damn bitch."

That was the last time I'd ever talked to June. I'd heard later that she'd moved back to town, but I didn't care. Two-bit had ran into her and said she looked like a shit show. Even though he would've wanted me to check on her, I couldn't do it. She deserved to suffer.

 ***end flashbacks***

I kept thinking to that time last year, when I almost did check on her. I wish I had, now... Darry would hate me...

 **Scar POV**

Me and James avoided each other. No one really noticed except for Keegan. He kept asking me what was going on, but I just kept my mouth shut. On Christmas Eve I was smoking on the porch when Keegan came out, looking really pissed off.

"That son of a bitch!"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, I gave him a black eye."

My eyes widened.

"Who?!"

"James. I finally got him to spill about what's going on between you guys."

I groaned.

"I didn't want you to know..."

He wouldn't look at me. He just stood there, staring at the new fallen snow with his hands balled into fists by his sides.

"That was a shitty thing to say to you. It was..."

"I'm okay, forget it."

He breathed deep. I decided to change the subject.

"So, I get to meet your big brother today."

His jaw tightened.

"I'm glad he's only here for two days..."

I'd heard stories about Matt. How he was. How college had changed him.

Later that night, he arrived. Keegan whispered to me.

"He's sober. For now."

"Keegan, relax."

We were introduced, but that was it. Later that night, I was sitting in the living room reading a book.

"Thought I saw a light in here."

I jumped. He smirked and sat down in a chair.

"So, you're the only girl Curtis everyone's been talking about. Well, the only girl by blood, anyway."

"What do you want, Matt?"

My voice came out harsher than I meant. He frowned.

"I just wanted to talk. You know, learn about my new cousin?"

I sighed and sat my book aside.

"Alright, what do you wanna know?"

He looked like he was trying to figure out how to say whatever he was gonna say.

"Dad and Uncle Pony, they looked up to your dad. A lot. I guess I'm wondering if you know why he never told them about you."

I feel myself stiffen.

"No. I don't.."

"Did you know they didn't know?"

"Look, I thought you were wanting to get to know me, not my dad."

He nodded and leaned back.

"Alright, then."

We talked for a long time. I found him easy to talk to.

"Aw, shit!"

"What?"

My eyes drifted to where his was. The clock. It was 2:30 in the morning.

"If I wanna take care of this, I gotta do it now."

He got up and I heard him walk on the back porch. I followed, and he was lighting up, except it wasn't a cigarette. I lit up one and eyed him.

"Why do that? Why get high?"

"Kid, college ain't no joke. I almost lost my mind until I started this. Helps with the nerves."

He takes a drag and holds it out towards me.

"Wanna try?"

I'm not gonna lie, it was tempting, but I didn't move.

"It ain't addictive or anything. Just good."

I shrugged.

"What the hell."

I was hit with a feeling. A strange, but... Good feeling.

"Good feeling, huh?"

We did it again the next night. When he left, he gave me some. The weed itself might not be addictive, but the feeling it gave was. It made me relax, calm down. By the time school started back, I was doing it every day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 **Scar POV**

"I'm sorry..."

I turned my attention away from my book, not that I could concentrate on it, anyways... It was the night before Uncle Pony was leaving. He'd ended up postponing the tour for a week to spend time with his boys.

"It's fine."

He came and sat on the edge of my bed while I turned on my side away from him.

"I didn't mean it... I don't know why I got so mad at you that day. You didn't do anything."

"It happens."

"You okay?"

To be honest, I felt like hell, but didn't wanna say anything.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

I finally sat up and faced him.

"We're cool. I promise."

And I meant it. I gave him a hug and went to bed. The next morning, I felt someone shaking me.

"Come on, you gotta get up."

"Nooo..."

"I was hoping this day would come."

I opened my eyes to see a smiling Sodapop. I whined.

"Let Keegan take a shower first."

"I did. This is my third time trying to wake you up. Come on."

I made myself get up. I felt awful, like I'd puke at any moment. I even let James drive my truck to school that morning while I laid in the back. I was sitting in second block when it hit.

"Oh, no..."

"Scarlett, what're you...?"

But I was out of the room and down the hall before she could finish. I barely made it to the bathroom.

"Scar?"

"I'm fine, Heather..."

I walked out of the stall.

"You're not fine..."

She told the teacher. The nurse ended up calling Soda. They must've known each other because they hugged when he walked in.

"Looks like a virus, Sodapop. She'll be fine by tomorrow, but keep her home just in case it's still in her. It takes about 24 hours for a virus to be gone."

"Thanks, Katy. Tell James to drive her truck home. You got the keys?"

I handed them over to the nurse. On the ride home, we had to pull over a couple of times.

"You should've told me you were sick this morning."

"Sorry... I didn't think I was this bad."

When we walked in, I was immediately fussed over.

"You poor thing! I'll make you some soup!"

"I didn't know you were back, Aunt Lydia."

I sat at the table.

"Just for a couple of days. Gotta head back. This trial is taking forever."

I didn't bother asking her about it. She was a real stickler for not saying anything until a trial was over.

 **Keegan POV**

"Where's Scar?"

"The nurse called me in to give me the keys. Guess she got sick."

When we got to Jason's, we were expecting him to be disappointed that she couldn't come.

"It's a good day for her to be sick."

"Huh?"

I was confused. Extremely confused.

"We need to talk."

We all gathered in our usual places. Jason, Mikey, and Cam all looked really serious.

"The people that are mad at Darry are getting worse. They keep going to my dad..."

"I thought your dad didn't..."

"He doesn't, but they know he knows, _knew_ Darry... They haven't threatened anybody yet, but my dad says to be on guard."

"So... Why is it good that Scar's sick?"

Danny has a point. I didn't get it either.

"Since when has she ever listened to me? If I tell her not to go anywhere alone, she'll do it just to piss me off."

Jason was scowling. The rest of us were trying to hide smiles.

"True."

"This isn't funny..."

He sat down and ran his hands down his face. I'd never seen Jason this way.

"These guys... They're no joke. If they threaten us. Well, it won't be pretty..."

A thought occurred to me.

"Wait, why would they threaten us if they're mad at Scar's dad?"

"Except Cam, we all have connections to the Curtis name. Hell, three of the gang _are_ Curtis kids, and Mikey and Danny might as well be."

"But, if they do threaten... Does that mean they'll come after us? I mean..."

"I don't know. My dad's waiting to see what happens before he tells Sodapop and Ponyboy. Just... Just don't go anywhere alone, tell us if you notice anything weird, and don't tell Scar about this."

"What about Matt and Nicky?"

"Watch out for Nicky, but I think Matt's in the clear. He's not here, so they probably wouldn't touch him."

"I don't like the _probably_ part..."

I still told Matt to be careful. He didn't need an explanation. He knew if I was telling him anything at all, that it was pretty serious.

 **Scar POV**

I felt better the next day, so Soda and Lydia went to work. I actually liked being in the house by myself. I smoked my weed, and just relaxed. The knocking I heard scared me.

"Mikey? What're you doing here?"

"Soda asked me to..."

He paused and just stared at me.

"Asked you to..."

I couldn't finish before he came in grabbing my arm.

"Ow! What're you doing?!"

He didn't answer, just looked me in the eyes. He let go and left.

"Weird..."

I went back to reading when I heard the door open. Mikey came in with his dad.

"Hey, Steve."

"Come here."

I walked up to him and he examined my face.

"Shit... What'd you do, kid?"

"Huh?"

My heart started beating out of my chest.

"What'd you do? Don't make me ask again."

I just looked at him wide eyed. He started walking around the house and walked out on the back porch then looked at me with his arms crossed.

"Smells like weed."

He went through my room and found my stash. They ended up staying. I finally got a second alone with Mikey.

"Why'd you do that? I never would've ratted you out!"

"You're an idiot. How'd you even...?"

He groaned.

"How'd I even what?"

"It was Matt, wasn't it?"

"What? No."

"Cut the crap. I've known you long enough. We may not be close, but you're high. I thought you've been a couple times but never could really tell. I never noticed you looking that way until after Christmas."

I looked down. I'd been caught. He sighed.

"Listen. Matt's not good. Okay? He used to be an alright guy, but he let school get to him. He's barely passing and Soda's thinking about pulling him out."

"Thanks a lot..."

When I heard the door slam later, I knew.

"Scar! Get down here!"

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. My stash was on the table.

"Where'd you get it?"

"A friend at school..."

"Bullshit! You got something in the mail the other day. It was this, wasn't it? From Matt?"

I didn't want him to get in trouble.

"No. No, it..."

"Dammit!"

He slammed his hands down on the table."

"Tell me the truth, Scarlett! Tell me now!"

I winced. I'd never heard him yell this way.

"Yeah... It was Matt..."

I was grounded for a month, and I heard Sodapop on the phone yelling for an hour.

"Why'd you do it?"

"What's it matter? I can't do it anymore..."

"Come on..."

"Just leave me alone, Keegan!"

"No! I won't leave you alone!"

He took a deep breath and came into my room and sat on my bed. I turned away from him in my desk chair.

"I just thought you'd be smarter than this... Especially after all the shit your mom put you through..."

That broke me. I took down my tough face and turned towards him.

"Why'd you have to play that card?"

"Because it's true. I saw what she did to you... You've seen what Matt's done to us."

I sighed.

"Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 **Scar POV**

"Come on..."

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"For what? What'd you do?"

"I'm sorry... I couldn't help you. I tried so hard. I didn't..."

"Come on, you're dreaming. Wake up."

"I..."

I opened my eyes to see Keegan and Sodapop. I touched my face, it was wet from crying. I sat up and wiped the tears away.

"What time is it?"

"3:37. I guess you fell asleep while reading."

I nodded. Soda gave me a soft smile.

"Come on, we're all going over to Two-bit's."

I rolled out of bed. Keegan left.

"You remember it?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You wanna talk about it?"

I'd been here for almost four months, and I liked it. I really did, but I didn't wanna do this.

"No. I'm okay."

"You know, you can talk to me. Any of us. We're all here."

"I know, Uncle Soda. I'm okay, really."

Most of the gang, minus Jason and Cam, were at the Matthew's house. They did this once a week. It was usually at our house, but Two-bit wanted it here.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You look like you've been ran over by a truck."

He sat beside me. I rolled my eyes.

"How about I run over you with my truck and we'll see who looks worse."

"Feisty. You okay?"

I rubbed my tired eyes.

"I'm fine, Danny. I really wish people'd stop asking me that."

"We have to. You seem to have Ponyboy's luck."

I smirked. I'd heard all the stories about him. In my dad's words, he was a stubborn ass kid who always found himself in trouble.

"I'm not that bad."

He raised an eyebrow and started laughing.

"I'm okay. Really. These nightmares are just kicking my ass."

"It'll get better, Scar."

 **Cam POV**

"It's getting worse."

Jason was pacing his room.

"Dude, you gotta calm down, you're making me dizzy."

"It's happened, Cam. It's happened."

"What's happened? Come on, you've been beating around the bush since I got here. Spit it out."

"They threatened us."

The blood drained from my face.

"My dad keeps telling them that Darry's dead, but they ain't buying it. They told him to watch out."

"Is it a serious threat?"

"From these guys? Hell yeah."

"Who are they?"

He finally sat down.

"Let's just say, we'd better watch our backs."

"What would they do?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. We don't know what they'd do, we just know it wouldn't be pretty..."

"Jason..."

"Yeah?"

"Will they... If they're out to get Darry..."

"Don't... Don't say it."

 **Soda POV**

"Are you kidding me?"

I was sitting in Tim's bar while he drained his drink. He was sporting a black eye.

"I ain't. He's out now, and he's looking for revenge."

"On what, a ghost?"

"They don't believe me. They think I'm... _We're_ trying to hide him."

I groaned.

"So, what's this mean?"

"No idea. Just told me to watch out and gave me _this_ as a reminder."

He pointed to his eye.

"Figured you should know."

"Thanks, man."

He sighed.

"Soda, I never thought this kind of shit would happen again. I mean, greasers and Socs don't even exist anymore! It's the damn 90s!"

"I know..."

I called Pony and told him. He cursed through the phone.

"I thought this stuff was done with. We didn't have anything to do with it. Hell, Dar didn't even have anything to do with it!"

"That's not the way they see it, apparently."

He sighed.

"This is nuts, I'm coming home."

"No, this is the biggest thing that's ever happened for you. I'm not letting you blow your career for nothing."

"A threat ain't nothing!"

"It could be an empty threat. I'll let Steve and Two-bit know. We'll be fine, you stay there."

"How're James and Nicky?"

"Getting into trouble like always. I've get them. You stay."

 **Scar POV**

I was driving home one day. It was a rare day that I was alone. Keegan had practice and James was hanging out with the guys. I had a couple of stops to make. By the third and final stop, I noticed the same van that I'd seen at every place.

As I neared my truck, a man jumped out of it blocking my door. He was looking at a photograph.

"I wanna talk to you."

He reached out to grab me.

"You touch me, and I'll scream. Look around, there's plenty of witnesses."

The parking lot was full. A couple of people were even looking at us. He nodded.

"Let me talk and I'll leave you alone."

"Go to hell."

I turned to run.

"Cute kid. It'd be a shame if something happened to him.

I stopped and turned halfway around.

"What're you talking about?"

When he turned the photo around, my heart dropped. I nodded.

"Alright, you've got my attention. What do you want?"

"Tell your dad that we need to have a chat."

I was confused.

"My dad? But..."

I felt the tears coming. He scowled.

"Look you little shit, tell your dad that Kenny needs to talk!"

He threw they photo on the ground, got in the van and it sped away. I picked it up and held it to my chest. It was a picture of Nicky playing at his school.

 **Jason POV**

" _Shit_..."

James looked pissed.

"What're we gonna do? They're threatening Nicky, man!"

I called my dad, who called Soda. The next thing I knew, my living room was filled with everybody. My dad retold the story. Steve swore, Sodapop paled, and Two-bit drank.

"You guys knew? Everyone here knew and didn't tell me?"

Scar was pissed. Great... Just what we need. I spoke up.

"We weren't sure if we were in danger of not."

"So, who are they? What do they want?"

Soda spoke up.

"That's not important right now. What's important is keeping you kids safe. Don't go anywhere alone."

My dad finished for him.

"Any of you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

 **Scar POV**

A month went by, and nothing happened. We all started breathing a little easier.

It was March, and I was in a bad mood for some reason. I didn't know why, I just knew I was. Then, it hit me like a ton of bricks in the middle of class. What was bothering me.

I decided to ditch school. It wasn't like me, and I knew we weren't suppose to be alone, but I was having a hard time. Everything was bottled up and I couldn't get it out. Not caring anymore, I drove away from school and I pulled into the DX.

When I walked in, Soda stared at me wide eyed. He had been talking to Steve. His expression changed to anger.

"Scar? What're you doing here? You're suppose to be at..."

"I can't do this anymore..."

I backed up against the door. They both started walking towards me as I slowly sank into the floor.

"What? What cant you do?"

They both knelt down on either side of me. I looked down at my hands.

"Come on, kid. You gotta give us something."

"I know why dad never told you... I know... He told me about you... All of you... You guys were his world... I just... I don't..."

My words were coming out all jumbled. Steve shushed me.

"Relax, Scar. Just calm down."

I nodded and looked at Soda.

"I'm ready... I need to talk or I'm gonna explode..."

We went back to the house and sat in the living room. They'd called Two-bit over.

"You ready?"

I nodded.

"My dad... He loved you guys... All of you... More than anything... He... He never told you about me because he was ashamed..."

"Ashamed?"

"He couldn't stand the fact that he'd grilled everybody to be better when he ended up in a crappy marriage. He never told you about me because he didn't want you guys to be disappointed that he had a kid with my mom. He thought you guys would be mad..."

Soda took a deep, shaky breath and brought his hand to his mouth.

"I've known you guys my whole life. I knew your kids, wives, everything. I used to wonder about y'all. Think about... What'd it be like to meet you guys..."

"Then, why didn't you want..."

"I didn't wanna be taken away from my mom. Or for her to get in trouble. I know she was a bad mom, but not as bad as some. She'd never hit me or anything. She was always gentle... When she would be sober, it was great. But, after dad died, it just got worse. She got into harder stuff..."

I wiped my eyes.

"My dad... He was the greatest dad ever. He said I had your smile and Ponyboy's eyes. That he always had a piece of y'all..."

I lost it. I had only let tears escape, but now I was bawling. Soda got up and hugged me.

"Why don't you go lay down. Okay?"

"I'm sorry I ditched... I just..."

"It's fine. Go."

 **Soda POV**

"Soda..."

"I don't know what to say... How could Dar think we'd hate him for having a kid?"

Two-bit looked down.

"He thought y'all would be disappointed because he had a kid with June."

"That wouldn't have mattered. That girl's my niece, I love her. Whether I hated her mom or not..."

"You didn't hate her, Soda. You hated the things she did. There's a difference..."

Steve was right. June had been a real nice girl. The first few times I met her, she was great. When I realized the heavy shit she was in... That's when I didn't like her anymore. It was harder on Pony than anybody. He wanted Darry to be happy, and I don't know if he was ever really happy with June. I just know he wanted to fix her.

I called Pony and told him what happened.

"I can't believe he thought that..."

"I know..."

"Damn... When'd everything get so complicated?"

"When our parents decided to have kids."

He chuckled.

"So, she's known us her whole life. That's crazy."

"I know..."

 **Scar POV**

Later that day, I went to pick up Keegan and James. We went to Jason's and hung out for a while. It was when we got back home that everything fell apart.

"Oh, shit."

There were cop cars outside. We ran inside to see a crying Lydia holding a scared Nicky. Soda looked at us.

"They tried to take him..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

 **Scar POV**

Everything had finally died down. The cops had left, and Nicky was asleep in Soda's bed with Lydia. The rest of us were in the living room.

"He said a man came up to the fence at recess and told him to come with him. Instead, he ran and screamed. The man grabbed him, but the teacher started running over and he let go of Nicky and ran back to the van..."

You could look at everyone in the room and tell that we all felt sick.

"Ponyboy's coming home..."

He ran his hands over his face.

"I couldn't protect his kid... He hates me, and I don't blame him... I told him not to come home, that I had everything..."

The phone rang and I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Scar."

I felt myself grow sicker.

"Tell Sodapop and Lydia that my flight was delayed. It'll probably be a couple of days..."

"It wasn't Soda's fault."

"Huh?"

"It wasn't Uncle Soda's fault... That Nicky..."

I was stumbling over my words trying not to cry. I loved that little kid with all of my heart, and it had really shaken me up that he was almost taken from us. I didn't want Ponyboy to be mad at Soda on top of that.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down."

He was talking in a low, calm voice.

"Who said it was Soda's fault?"

"He thinks you hate him. He thinks..."

"Put him on the phone..."

They talked for a while, and he looked better when he came back. We didn't talk about it. We wanted to forget it.

A couple of days later, me, Keegan, and James got home to see Ponyboy on the porch.

"Dad!"

James was up that porch so fast, I hadn't even gotten out of the truck yet.

"Hey, James! Hey guys!"

They were still hugging. I smiled. Nicky came out of the house and jumped into my arms.

"Nicky! You're almost 8 years old!"

The day went by, and everyone in the "family" came over. It was nice. Having a family. I was close to all of them. The kids, obviously, but the adults, too. I thought of Two-bit and Steve just like I did Pony and Soda. The door opening brought me out of my thoughts. When I turned, I was met with a smirk.

"Well, if it isn't the one who made me get my ass chewed out. How ya doing, Scar?"

I couldn't tell if he was mad or not. He smiled at my look.

"Shoot, kid. I've been through worse, calm down."

Soda walked up to us.

"Matt, what's going on?"

"I wanted to come home for the weekend. Didn't know that was a crime."

There was something different about him.

"Come on, kid."

He walked back out on the porch. I looked at Sodapop. He nodded.

"Just don't do anything stupid. I'm trusting you."

"I won't."

I walked out and saw that Matt's face went from his trademark smug look to serious. He pulled an envelope out of his jacket.

"These were slipped under the door in my dorm. My roommate found them."

He handed me the envelope. They were filled with pictures of him, Nicky, Keegan, James, Danny, Cam, Mikey, and Jason. Just random pictures of them. At Jason's, at the Dingo, at the movies, at school.

"What do these mean?"

"I think it's pretty clear. They're showing that they're watching us."

"Who's they?"

He shrugged.

"Whoever threatened us."

"You don't know either?"

"No. But, I find it mighty strange that you're not in any of them. There's not one picture of you."

I looked at him in confusion then back at the photos in my hands.

"I guess I'm not considered a part of the family..."

He rolled his eyes.

"And Cam and Jason are? No, I think... I think this means something else... I think they _wanted_ me to figure it out and show you."

"When'd you get these?"

"A couple of weeks ago. I was gonna let it go until I thought about it. I think it's a warning for you, kid. I'm not gonna hide it from you. That's why it was sent to me. Any of them in there wouldn't tell you."

He was right about that. They would keep it from me.

"What does it mean, though?"

"I don't know, kid."

"They want my dad. They don't believe Tim that he's dead."

"Maybe they think warning you will get your dad's attention. They're idiots if they can't figure out by now that he _is_ gone."

I sat defeated on the railing.

"Watch your back. Just... Be careful. We've had enough death in this family... Our parents lost their parents, those friends of their's, your dad, aunt Sydney."

I stiffened.

"You think they wanna kill my dad?"

"Well, hell kid, it's too late for that. But, they might kill you to get to him since they're too stupid to figure it out."

"I don't really care as long as they don't touch you guys... He was my dad. I'll..."

He leaned in close.

"Hey, no. Don't think like that."

"You just told me they might kill me but you don't want me to think that way?!"

"Listen, you can't fight Uncle Darry's battles. Your his kid, that's not your job."

"But, it _is_ my job to watch out for my family. That's my family."

I pointed to the window.

"Be careful. If something happens, or you notice anything off, you call me. You got that?"

I nodded.

"You know what I can't figure out?"

"What?"

"Why this didn't start almost two years ago. When I first came here. Why now? Why all of the sudden?"

"You know, kid, that's a good question that I'm sure we'll probably find out in time."

"I don't like the sound of that..."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

 **Scar POV**

I started seeing a van almost everywhere I went. If it didn't park right next to me, it did across the street. If it didn't drive right next to me, it was at a safe distance behind me.

I didn't tell anyone, I just tried not to go anywhere alone or let anyone else. It was hard. I finally caved and called Matt.

"How long's this been going on?"

"A couple months..."

"And you're just telling me now?! This is getting bad, you need to tell dad."

"No! I'm not telling Sodapop."

"Fine, I'll tell him..."

I groaned.

"You wanna play that card? Fine. Don't tell, or I'll tell Uncle Soda how you're paying someone to do your work so you'll pass. He'll pull you out of school right now..."

"Actually... That doesn't sound like a bad idea..."

I gawked over the phone.

" _What_? You told me you hated it here!"

"I do... But I ain't aiming for something to happen to you, Keegan, or any of your gang. If I'm there, I can..."

"You can what? Watch out for us?"

"Mostly you. You're obviously what they're after."

He needed to finish school and he was almost there. Only one more year to go.

"I can't... I won't let you give up your life. I got it, and I'll let you know anything else, I promise..."

I hung up the phone.

Later that night, I was going upstairs...

"Hey, Scar."

I backtracked to the kitchen.

"Hey, Uncle Pony."

"Whatcha reading?"

"The Great Gatsby."

"For school?"

"No, there's only a couple of weeks left. I'm just reading it to read it."

"And then it's my turn."

James walked in and went directly to the fridge.

"We bought it together, but she got to read it first, unfairly I might add."

I rolled my eyes.

"I paid more, idiot."

I caught Ponyboy staring at me.

"Wow..."

"What?"

He got up and grabbed my chin. James was watching, curious.

"You... You really do have my eyes."

I smiled, then he smiled.

"And Soda's smile."

I looked at James who was smiling sadly for his dad.

"Dad used to tell me that all the time. That he had a piece of you guys with him..."

"Oh, you look like Darry, too. I'll be honest, you don't really look like your mom. Like a Hurst."

I chuckled.

"It's those damn Curtis genes. They're just too strong, I guess."

James came and put his arm around me.

"I can't believe I never noticed it, myself."

Pony frowned.

"What happened to your arm?"

I frowned and looked down to see that James had a really bad scrape all the way down his forearm. And it was fresh. He put his arms behind his back, sheepish.

"I was trying out a new trick. Fell right on my ass a dozen times. After the arm, I decided to call it a day."

Ponyboy groaned and went to get the first aid kit. He came back and made James sit at the table.

"One day, you're going to break your damn neck on that skateboard and I'm gonna laugh."

I started busting out laughing, trying to talk at the same time.

"No offense, Uncle Pony... But... You wouldn't laugh... You'd be too mad to laugh..."

That made James laugh. Ponyboy was trying not to smile at us.

"Go read your book!"

OoO

The van wouldn't stop following me. One day, while I was driving my truck, it got so close to me that it scared me and I pulled into Bonnie's since I knew people in there. I got out of my truck and bolted to the door, only to slam into someone and hit my head pretty hard on the ground.

"Shit, kid!"

I looked up with blurry vision.

"Steve?"

He helped me stand and I swayed. He caught my arm.

"Whoa! Are you okay?"

I tuned around. The van was gone, probably seeing that I ran into someone. Following my eyes, he turned my face to look at him. I must've looked panicked because he frowned.

"Scar, what's wrong?"

I shook my head.

"I'm just... Dizzy."

Danny walked out of the store.

"Scar?"

Steve took my keys from my hand and threw them to Danny.

"Get her home, I'll be right behind you. She hit her head, I need to have a good look, but I can't here."

Steve looked over me good.

"Still feel dizzy?"

I didn't lie. It was no use.

"A little."

I rubbed my eyes.

"I just wanna take a nap."

A look of concern crossed his _and_ Danny's faces. They took me to the hospital just to make sure.

"No signs of concussion, just a hard fall. Any harder, then there would be. She's fine."

The doctor let Steve sign all of my papers. Apparently, he knew that Steve was like family. I went home and went to sleep on the couch.

"So, she's okay?"

"Yeah. Worried me a little when she wanted to sleep, but she checked out fine."

Soda sighed with relief.

"Thanks, man."

There was a pause and then...

"She was running from something, Sodapop. She wouldn't tell me, but I know she was."

I got grilled later, but kept my mouth shut. I wasn't getting anyone else involved.

OoO

School was finally out for the summer. We'd only been out for a week, and I found myself antsy.

"Scar!"

Nicky ran in the living room and jumped on my lap.

"What's up?"

"Can you take me to the park?"

"Nicky, it's like 100 degrees outside."

He poke out his lip. I cocked my head.

"Ain't you too old for that?"

He kept doing it. I groaned and yelled from our spot.

"Uncle Pony, can I take Nicky to the park?"

"Sure!"

The park was only two blocks away, so we were walking. He was babbling about his new girlfriend.

"Have you kissed her yet?"

He made a face.

"No! Eww!"

I started laughing when all of the sudden, a van pulled up next to us. Before I could react, someone jumped out and grabbed Nicky.

"No!"

I started at him, but he pulled a gun on him and I stopped in my tracks. He smiled.

"Good girl."

Nicky was whimpering. I was begging.

"Please..."

The guy had a dangerous smile on his face while two other big guys got out.

"We don't want him. We want you."

I nodded.

"Okay... Okay, you can have me... Just... Just _please_ let him go. Please..."

He gestured for the others to grab me. When they did, he threw Nicky on the sidewalk.

"Scar, no!"

He ran back to me even though the guy pulled a gun on him. He wrapped his arms around me. I crouched in from of him, grabbing his pale face.

"You listen to me, you gotta go home. Run as fast as you can."

He shook his head.

"No, I won't leave you!"

It broke my heart to see an eight year old being this brave. I blinked the tears away and looked at him sternly.

"Nicky, they won't take both of us. Just one. It can't be you. Listen to me, and go home now."

"But..."

I hated to do it, but I had to...

"NOW!"

He faltered back and started running. I was shoved into the van and blindfolded.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 **Pony POV**

"Hey, what're you up to, dad?"

"Just going through some paperwork."

He sat down at the table...

"You know, I never wanted you to go to Europe..."

I was frozen for a second. Finally, I met his eyes.

"You should've told me, James. I wouldn't have left..."

"No, you needed to. You need to go back... It's just... You hadn't been back long. Don't get me wrong, I love living with Uncle Soda and Aunt Lydia, but it's not the same when you're not here... One of you was always here..."

I reached out and rubbed his back.

"I know, kiddo... I miss her, too..."

"Please... Go back... This is your biggest book. You..."

We heard the door open and Nicky ran in with tears in his eyes. We ran up to him.

"What's wrong?"

"They... The big men... They took her!"

"Calm down. Who'd they take?"

He looked at me.

"The big man who tried to take me! He took her!"

"What're you...?"

I cut him James off while picking Nicky up.

"James, go call 911. Tell them Scar's been kidnapped."

He ran to the phone. It took me a while to calm down Nicky.

OoO

"Well, Nicky's finally asleep."

James sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Good."

Soda looked terrible.

"I don't know what to do. We should've been watching everybody close."

"I wanted to kill the cops."

The cops were asking Nicky questions and would get frustrated with him when he was struggling to answer. I finally told them that they had enough information and to leave.

"I called Matt, he told me that he'd gotten something slid under his door a few weeks back. Pictures."

"Of what?"

"Of all the boys. Not one of Scar..."

"Did you...?"

"Yeah. I told the cops. They sent someone to pick them up at his dorm. He's coming home after his finals. Taking the summer off. Lydia put someone else on her, so she's coming home."

James was being quiet.

"Keegan's really having a hard time with it..."

"Dad... What do they want?"

I didn't have an answer for him.

 **Scar POV**

We drove around for a long time. When we stopped, they drug me out and took me to a room. They took my blindfold off and left me there.

The room had no windows, a mattress, and was damp. Eventually, two men, not the ones who took me, came in.

"We want to have a chat with your dad. We're hoping this will motivate him."

"That's gonna be kind of hard."

The guy barked out a laugh.

"Once he realizes you're gone, he'll cooperate."

"You guys are idiots!"

The guy backhanded me.

"Oh, yeah? And why's that."

I rubbed my stinging cheekbone.

"Kind of hard for a ghost to cooperate, don't you think? My dad's buried in Charleston, South Carolina. He died almost _four_ years ago."

The guy then punched me in the stomach.

"Boss is getting pretty tired of being told that lie."

"Mac, stop talking. Let's just do what we came here to do."

Mac nodded and walked up to me, while the other guy held a camera.

"This will motivate him if nothing else will..."

Every step he took, I took one back until I hit the wall. Whatever was coming was bad...

OoO

I was black and blue all over from the beating three days before. I blacked out at some point. Apparently, that was the goal. To send a picture of me passed out.

They've beaten me every day, but not as bad.

"Your dad still ain't coming forward."

I rolled my eyes.

"I told you why. As much as I would love to see my dad again, death doesn't reverse itself."

That earned me a good punch.

"Mac, what do you think you're doing?!"

I looked up to see a man I'd never seen before. He had a woman beside him. Mac looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"She was getting mouthy..."

"She wasn't getting mouthy, she was telling the truth."

"But boss..."

So, this was the boss that Mac and Larry always talked about.

"I had some guys go check it out. It's true. Darry's dead. We'll just get what we need from his brothers. Now, leave."

Mac sulked out of the room giving me a glare. The "boss" and woman came in and sat on the floor.

"What are you after? Money?"

"I wanted revenge, but I'll have to figure something else out."

They didn't say anything for a while.

"Oh, Freddy. She looks horrible."

I glared.

"How else am I suppose to look? I've gotten the shit beat out of me for the last few days."

Freddy frowned at that.

"Those two goons will get what's coming to them for that. They were only suppose to do it that first day."

I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, that makes me feel a _whole_ lot better."

He chuckled at me.

"You're a smartass just like your mom was."

My head shot up.

"You knew my mom?"

"Yeah, I did."

"What is this, anyway. The mob? Mafia? I've heard Mac and Larry talk about making runs. I'm assuming they mean drug runs."

"We're kind of like that with one difference. We don't kill family. No matter what they do."

My eyes got wide.

"You're gonna kill me?!"

The woman grabbed my hand.

"No, honey. They're not going to kill you..."

The man stood up.

"We've gotta go. I'll check on you tomorrow."

 **Cam POV**

We were all sitting at Jason's. Soda doesn't care that Keegan's here anymore. We're all on a tight leash because of the pictures. The police know where we are at all times.

Danny came to sit by me.

"Keegan looks worse and worse every day."

"I know..."

I can't even really talk. I feel nothing but guilt.

"You okay?"

"Danny, I'm an asshole."

He looks at me confused.

"No, you're not."

"You can't tell me that you haven't noticed that me and Scar weren't talking much lately."

"Well, yeah. I noticed."

I put my head in my hands.

"What happened?"

I took a deep breath getting ready to spill.

 ***flashback***

It was about a month after Scar moved in with Keegan and James that everything fell apart. Scar cornered me at school.

"Okay, what's up with you?"

"Nothing's up."

She was looking at the ground.

"You've been avoiding me. I know you're mad, but let me explain..."

"Explain what? How I'm suppose to be your best friend but you told Keegan everything?"

"That's not fair... I found out he was my cousin, it was a lot to take in."

"You told him about your mom, too. Way before this shit came out."

She sat beside me on the bench.

"I didn't. He figured it out when she wasn't around. He didn't buy that she was working."

She sighed.

"You're still my best friend, Cam. You've got..."

"No, I'm not. We never should've got close, and I wish we'd never had. Then, you wouldn't be in the gang and I wouldn't have to deal with you."

 ***end flashback***

I shook my head.

"We became civil. She tried to talk to me about it, but I never did..."

"Why did it bother you so bad that she told Keegan?"

 **Soda POV**

Pony walked into the kitchen.

"I thought you were at work?"

"I couldn't concentrate..."

He sat down. I ran my hands down my face.

"These have been the longest 6 days of my life since I was 16 when you were in Windrexville. Only then, I knew you made that choice on your own."

"I know..."

The phone rang and Pony answered.

"Yeah, we'll come down."

He hung up the phone.

"That was the station. Something was delivered today. For us."

OoO

 _Dear Ponyboy and Sodapop Curtis,_

 _My apologies. It seems you were not lying about Darrel being dead. Although I will tell you it was never my intention to kill your brother. I just wanted him to pay for what he did. But, since he's not here I don't know what to do. I can ask you for money, but I've grown to like Scar's company. I'll let you know soon of my decision. Either you'll pay for her or she'll be the payment. As I've said, I've grown very fond of her._

 _A friend_

I just stared at the letter.

"Who does this sicko think he is?!"

I was frustrated and Pony was pacing.

"What did Darry do? We've been trying to figure out who he pissed off, but I can't think of anybody."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

 **Scar POV**

I didn't know how long I'd been there, but it'd been a while. The room was muggy, damp, and freezing. I was starting to feel pretty crappy.

"Oh, she looks horrible."

I felt something cool touch my face.

"I'll get Vinny to come look at her. He'll keep his mouth shut."

I opened my eyes. I was covered in blankets and freezing. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"How're you feeling, honey?"

"Just peachy, Marie..."

I glowered at them both.

"This is getting old. I wanna go home..."

Marie looked uncomfortable.

"Freddy, maybe we should just..."

"You are home."

I stared at him wide eyed.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not going anywhere."

"No... What're you... This... No... No! I wanna go home!"

Freddy frowned.

"Listen, you don't understand it now, but it's for the best. For you to be with family."

"Wait, _what_?!"

"Family. We're you're family. Your mom was my sister. You'll learn the family business and..."

I jumped out of bed, albeit a little wobbly. I couldn't believe this! They were family?

"No! I won't do anything for you! I barely cared for my mom!"

My eyes narrowed.

"And why didn't you tell me that when I first came here?!"

Marie patted my arm, making me look at her.

"He didn't think he'd be keeping you..."

I turned my attention back to him, glaring.

"I'm not just some dog you found on the street!"

"But, you're my niece."

"I'm also Sodapop and Ponyboy's niece! And I want _nothing_ to do with the Smith "family business"! I hated what my mom was in, I'm not doing it!"

He started getting angry.

"Your mom was never in the business. We don't do drugs, we just sell them. June got in with the wrong crowd."

"Are you kidding me?! You're _justifying_ what you do?!"

I was shaking. Marie sat me on the bed.

"Freddy, you're upsetting her, and she's already sick."

"I won't do it! I refuse! I wanna go home!"

I ran to him and started hitting him. He didn't hit me back, but pulled something out of his jacket. I felt a poke in my arm, and the next thing I knew, I was sinking down to the floor."

"Dean, Ben, some help please."

I felt myself being lifted and placed on the bed. The voices were getting softer and softer.

"Why'd you do that?! That was uncalled for!"

"Marie, she'll learn. Eventually she'll..."

"You can't force her to do anything! This isn't about Darry, this is about June! You want her to do what June wouldn't! You gave June a choice, give her one!"

The voices finally stopped coming through, and I was in a deep sleep.

 **Keegan POV**

School had just started and it was awful. Everyone knew by now what had happened to Scar, and people wouldn't stop asking us about it. It was getting old. I was screaming at some kid when I was pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing, kid?!"

I shook him off.

"People keep asking me about Scar! I know as much as they know!"

I sat down on the floor against the lockers.

"Don't they realize this is killing us? I mean, hell Danny, I can't even sleep! It's been almost three months!"

Danny sat down next to me.

"Come on, let's get out of here. One day won't hurt... I'll grab James and Cam."

We all went to Jason's. Mikey was there, along with Matt.

"Dad's gonna kill you."

I scowled.

"I don't really care..."

I walked back outside to grab a smoke. I heard a sigh as the door opened.

"You've gotta tell Dad what this is doing to you. I was honest with him, and he transferred me here so I could be at home. At least until Scar..."

I turned around, cutting him off.

"Shut up... She's not coming back. It's been too long..."

Concern was etched across his face.

"Don't talk like that. Don't lose hope..."

Other than yelling at that kid, I'd kept everything bottled up. I lost it.

"You don't understand! She might be my cousin, but I loved her like a sister! I needed her and she needed me!"

I was pacing. The tears started falling, I couldn't hold them back anymore.

"You weren't there... When she came around, I felt like I wasn't alone anymore... I felt like..."

"Oh. Oh, kiddo..."

He wrapped his arms around me and we sank to the floor.

"I'm sorry... I'm so damn sorry, Keegan... You're right, I should've been there. I ain't doing it anymore. You have my word. I'm not. I haven't since I moved back home..."

After a while, he went back inside. I stayed where I was. I heard a car pull up, but ignored it thinking it was Tim.

"Kiddo?"

I bristled, but didn't look up. He knelt next to me and put a hand on my back.

"It's hard, I know that... But, you can't shut down. You've got to talk to me..."

He sat down next to me.

"You can't lose hope. Scar needs you to be strong for her... Come here."

He put an arm around me and pulled me close. The tears stared falling again.

"Dad, I don't know what I'm doing anymore..."

"You wanna be home schooled? Take a step back?"

"Can I?"

"Me, your Mom, and Ponyboy had been thinking about doing that anyway."

 **Scar POV**

I felt someone touching me and what felt like a blood pressure cuff on me. At one point, a thermometer was plopped on my mouth. Whoever was doing it sighed.

"Freddy, this girl needs a hospital. I can't do anything for her here."

"What's wrong with her?"

I opened my eyes and saw Freddy, Marie, and another man. They didn't notice I was awake.

"It's hard to say with a fever like that. If it goes too much higher, she could die."

"You're a doctor, Vinny. Treat her."

"I don't have what I need. Including a blood sample."

"I can get you whatever..."

"It's not that simple... She needs to be in a hospital where they can find out what's wrong and monitor her 24/7. I can't do that, I have my own practice. I can't drop it to make her better."

The man sighed again.

"Honestly, this probably has something to do with this room you're keeping her in, but could also have to do with stress. She misses her family..."

" _We're_ her family..."

The guy named Vinny, who was apparently a doctor, pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Her other family. _Darry's_ side. You already told me she doesn't wanna be here. Let her go."

"That's not an option."

"She's gonna eventually die at this rate. It may not be soon, but she'll suffer. Do you want that?"

"She won't die. Thanks for nothing "

They both left the room. Marie looked over at me and got a surprised look on her face.

"You're awake..."

"Marie..."

She walked over and put a cool washcloth on my face.

"Sweetie, I'm doing everything thing I can..."

"Why is he so hung up on this?"

She hung her head.

"I'm Freddy's wife... I can't have kids, which means there's no one in the immediate family to take over when Freddy's gone... He was mad at Darry..."

"But... What happened? What did my dad do?"

She sighed.

"Technically, he didn't _do_ anything... Freddy got busted for having a lot of drugs on him around 20 years ago or so... They wanted June to testify that she'd seen her brother with it. She didn't want to, and Darry convinced her to. That's why they moved away..."

"So, you're telling me that I'm being punished because my Dad convinced my Mom to do the right thing?"

"You're not being punished... I think this was his plan all along... I don't think he ever meant for you to go home..."

"What about you?"

She smiled sadly at me.

"I want what's best for you... If you need to go home, then that's what I want. But, I don't run the show..."

Tears started pouring from my eyes.

"Oh, sweetie..."

She started rubbing my back.

"I want Sodapop and Ponyboy... I want Lydia, Keegan... Matt, James, Cam, Danny... Even Mikey and Jason... I just wanna go home..."

I was bawling by this point. Without either of us noticing, Vinny and Freddy had walked back in the room. Marie looked up at him...

"Freddy...?"

"I... I need to think... Stay with her, Marie..."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

 **Scar POV**

I'd been in and out. I hardly knew where I was, and I had no idea how long I'd been there. I just wanted my dad...

"Kenny? What the hell does Kenny want?!"

Kenny? Why did that name sound familiar...

"You beat him to the punch. He wanted to do the same thing. He wanted..."

"Enough!"

Okay, I knew that was Marie.

"This back and forth is really cute, but right now, we need to think about Scar. She's getting worse."

I weakly opened my eyes to see Freddy, Marie, and a man that I'd never seen before.

"I've got that covered. We're heading to Texas."

"Why?"

That was the last thing I heard before I fell back into sleep. When I woke up again, I was in a hospital room. Marie was beside me.

"Marie?"

She looked at me and jumped up.

"I'm here."

"Who's Kenny?"

"No one you need to..."

"He threatened me."

Her eyes turned stony.

"When?"

"I don't remember... A guy threatened me with a picture of Nicky and said to tell my dad that "Kenny" wanted to talk."

She sighed and sat back down in the chair.

"He was your mom and Freddy's half brother. He had a different dad... Your mom told Darry that Hurst was her last name, when it was really Smith. Hurst is Kenny's last name."

"So that's why Ponyboy said I looked like a Hurst... I didn't understand what he meant..."

"It wasn't until Freddy got caught that your mom told Darry her real last name. She didn't want him to know she was connected with the Smith's."

"Why does Kenny want me?"

"He started a drug business after Freddy got arrested. He wants the same thing. For you to take over the business."

I looked around, taking in my surroundings before I fell asleep again. I'd woken up again, but felt loopy with whatever they gave me. Marie was gone, but a nurse was there.

"I want Soda..."

She gave me a funny look.

"You can't have soda in your condition. I can get you some..."

"Noooo... I want Sodapop and Ponyboy. My Uncles..."

She looked at me puzzled again.

"I ain't crazy..."

"Miss Smith, I think the medicine is just..."

"Their names are Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis! They live in Tulsa! I want them!"

I started sobbing. She grabbed my hand.

"Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do..."

 **Pony POV**

"Hello?"

"Is there a Sodapop or Ponyboy Curtis there?"

"This is Ponyboy."

"Oh, good. This is Nurse Young. I work for the Houston Medical Center. There's a young woman here who says she wants to see you. Says you're her Uncle. Scarlett Smith."

My breathing hitched. I felt like I'd been punched in the gut.

"Sir?"

"That's Scarlett Curtis. She was kidnapped almost six months ago..."

"What? I..."

"Don't let anyone else in her room. I'm calling our station. They'll tell you what to do."

I hung up and called.

"Tulsa P.D. What can I..."

"I need to talk to Detective Miles. It's an emergency."

She transferred me.

"Hello?"

"It's Ponyboy. I just got a call from a nurse at Houston Medical Center saying that a girl there by the name Scarlett Smith was asking for me..."

I heard him bark orders to someone and then he was back.

"Meet me here. We're going to Houston."

I called Soda and told him. I don't think I'd ever driven so fast.

 **Freddy POV**

"Kenny still trying to find us?"

"Yeah. He is."

I sighed as we walked into the hospital.

"I think I'm gonna arrange a place to drop her when she's better and leave a tip about Kenny. They'll think he's the one who got her in the first place, and she'll be with her family."

"I've never known you to give up."

"I'm not, Joe. I'm giving her what she wants. She wants to be with them, so she will be..."

We stopped when we saw the cops standing outside her room.

"Shit!"

We snuck into a nearby room. Thankfully, it was empty.

"We've been found out, Freddy!"

"Maybe not..."

"What do you..."

"Let's get out of here, and then I'll tell you."

 **Scar POV**

"Wherever she was kept was obviously bad. I don't know for sure since we don't know where she was, but she seems to have been exposed to black mold. The fever could be from a number of things. She should be..."

I opened my eyes and cut off the doctor when I saw them.

"Soda... Pony..."

They turned, wide eyed and we're both by me in a second. Tears stung my eyes.

"Are you... Are you really here?"

Soda looked sad, but relieved.

"We're here. We're here, kiddo..."

"It's so damn good to see you, Scar..."

They both hugged me.

"I... I wanna go home..."

"I'll release her tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The fever has gone down enough. Keep an eye on it, and keep her home for a while."

"What month is it?"

"It's the end of October."

The next day, we headed home. I slept most of the way.

"Scar, we're home..."

I weakly got out of the car. Before we even got up the steps, the door flew open to reveal Keegan, James, and Matt.

"You're really here..."

I was attacked, and even though it hurt, I hugged them back, so happy to be home. I was sitting on the couch, when Soda came in with two police officers, and he didn't look happy about it.

"They need to take your statement..."

My heart dropped.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

 **Soda POV**

"You're telling me that you were kidnapped for six months and don't have any idea who took you?"

"That's what I said, right?"

The cops were getting antsy. They'd been at our house for thirty minutes and hadn't gotten much.

"I don't believe that, Miss Curtis."

She looked more and more exhausted. I stepped in.

"Detective Miles, she's still weak and sick. We were also told there'd been signs of her being beaten. She just got home, can we not do this now?"

He gave her a look. She sighed.

"It was one man in charge and I also heard a woman several times. That's all I know."

Detective Miles seemed satisfied with that and we didn't hear from him again. Since she said she didn't see exactly who it was, they never called her in to make an identification. That night, I was woken up by a scream. I ran to the source to find Keegan trying to wake her up.

"Scar! Scar, wake up! You're home! Dad!"

I ran over and gently touch her.

"She's burning up..."

We took her to the hospital and they kept her for a few hours until her fever went down.

"Sorry..."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. You can't help it."

The next few weeks went by uneventful other than nightmares. We homeschooled the kids, and did our best to make everything seem normal. One day, I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sodapop. It's Detective Miles."

I gripped the phone tighter.

"We got a lead and got the guy. His name's Kenny Hurst. Turns out, he was June's half brother."

When I told Scar, she had a confused look on her face, but didn't say anything.

 **Scar POV**

I was smoking a cigarette on the back porch... It was late at night, and I was just thinking about what Sodapop had told me.

"Hey..."

I stiffened. I looked to my right to see Freddy leaning up against the house. I started backing away towards the door.

"I'm not here to take you back... I was planning on letting you go before you told them who you were."

"Why?"

He looked down.

"I gave June an option, I had to do the same for you. You would've eventually gotten out anyways."

"Then, why blame Kenny?"

"Kenny was after you, and he wouldn't have let you go. This way, the cops are off my back and you're safe. Although, you'd be safer if you confessed you saw him."

"I swore I didn't."

"But, you said you heard him, right?"

"Yeah..."

He played me a recording of his voice. The next day, Detective Miles did a lineup with my back to them and they had to speak. When I heard his voice, I turned around to look at him. He looked a lot like Freddy, only he had this sick smile on his face, thinking I wouldn't pick him.

"Number 7."

Detective Miles smiled.

"Alright, everyone except number 7 can leave."

The smile left his face, and he was arrested without me having to go to the trial.

The gang had gotten closer. I was even closer to Jason and Mikey. This was definitely an experience I could've done without, and I missed my dad, but I did have a family. That's the most important thing I could've asked for.

 **Author's note: I know, I know. It's a sucky ending, but I couldn't think straight. I've been trying to figure out an ending for two weeks and this is the best I could do. I'm sorry. I hope my next story is better, and hopefully longer.**


End file.
